Departing Forever
by moonspirityue
Summary: When Hikaru and Kaoru slowly grow apart, theres something that may keep them apart... forever...
1. Chapter 1

no belongs to me

the song belongs to amy lee

* * *

><p>I<em> sense there's something in the wind,<em>

_That feels like tragedy's at hand._

_And though I'd like to stand by him,_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have,_

_The worst is just around the bend…_

Kaoru looked at his brother as he slept.

'Man, how does anybody sleep as much as he does?' Kaoru thought to himself, chuckling. As his thoughts drifted about the future between the twins, he began to remorse and dreadfully regret wanting to let his brother go. It's because he knew what the future held for both paths: whether they stayed together or depart and become two different people. The problem is they've been together forever. They literally cannot let go without time.

He knew that if the time comes, Hikaru would leave him, and that he'd be all alone in the world. But, at the same time, he knew that that's what he was planning, and he'd be more than willing to do that just for him.

Hikaru shifted in his sleep. He started to open his eyes and visually see his own face in front of him. He was about to get on to his twin for breaking and entering his room again, but didn't have the heart to yell at him. He rolled his eyes and turned over to sit up backwards.

"Ughh, Kaoru. What are you doing?" he asked, tired and slightly edgy.

"nothing." He replied quickly. There was a moment of silence.

"O…k? Why are in here?" Hikaru tried again.

"In where?" Kaoru asked, acting completely oblivious to his question.

"In my room." Hikaru's voice got heavy. There was another silence as Kaoru continued to sit next to Hikaru with his hands wrapped around his knees.

"In _whose_ room?" Kaoru asked after a while.

"Ughh! Kaoru!" Hikaru didn't mean to yell. In fact, he didn't even notice that he did. Kaoru flinched, but that passed Hikaru as well. It wasn't until after another long silence between them when Hikaru decided to go down and get some breakfast, leaving Kaoru on his bed. As he shut the door behind him, Kaoru looked down slowly and began to cry. As for why, he couldn't say.

Hikaru was just finishing up with his breakfast as Kaoru finally decided to come downstairs. Hikaru saw him and noticed he had been crying. He was about to question his overflowing concerns at him when their maid rushed him out the door to make it on time for a date/meeting with Haruhi and the king. Hunny and Mori could come because they had martial arts practice that day. Kyoya couldn't wouldn't come because he thought it was stupid, and he had homework and stuff to do, via finances, expenses, and host club business. Kaoru couldn't come because, surprisingly, Hikaru didn't want him there. After Kaoru planted a kiss on Haruhi's cheek last year, he didn't wasn't to lose her to his brother. That would be a nightmare for Hikaru. But Hikaru's decision made Kaoru's nightmare a living reality, or the beginning of it anyway.

As Kaoru watched Hikaru leave, with his shouts that he's hurrying, there's no need to push, Kaoru looked back down and went downstairs to eat. He decided to hang out at the commoner's mall today, maybe he'll meet a commoner like Haruhi, and then he'll have a girl friend of his own, or maybe just a friend. Who knows, maybe he'll have someone to be around so he didn't have to depend on Hikaru as much.

So later on, he dressed in black, blue, and purple, and went to the commoner's mall. He bought a few things, ate some food, and was bored out of his mind. So he decided to sit for a while. He thought he sat for several hours until nightfall. Hikaru should have been home maybe two hours ago, but he didn't want to go home yet, just to prove he was as big as Hikaru was when it came to being without the other.

It was closing time now, so Kaoru went outside to get in his limo. It was parked on the other side of the lot so people didn't try to steal it, rob it, or vandalize it. He was halfway through the parking lot, when he heard a voice from behind him. His first though was the he was about to get jumped, so he pretended not to hear and walked quicker. When he heard that the voice was following him and was right up on him he turned around normally, trying to maintain his coolness.

"What?" he tried to say politely.

"Where you going?" said the stranger. Kaoru thought that the man looked like he was messed up.

"Why?" Kaoru tried to say, but the man started laughing as another came up behind him.

The other man leaned in really close and smiled, not evilly, but as though he was nice and like he was a friend. Of course Kaoru knew he wasn't.

"Hmm… we, uh… we need some cash. Like… an extra bit of… um… money?" Kaoru's heart stopped. He was so scared, he could hardly stand still. "We… uh… we could sell you something?" the newer man offered. Kaoru didn't know what to make of this. "We could… uh… sell you some stuff…" the man that was there first burst out laughing. All in all, these two didn't look like threats.

"What? What exactly are you guys selling?" Kaoru asked.

The first man started laughing again. Then he spoke in a whisper tone. "Dude, we can get you some good stuff, you know?" Kaoru didn't know, and so he tried to decline them, but they pressed forward. He really wished Hikaru was there to protect him. No, he couldn't have that, now can he? Kaoru was going to try to protect himself.


	2. Chapter 2

No one belongs to me

* * *

><p><em>And does he notice<em>

_My feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be…_

Hikaru was sitting at home, completely terrified of something happening to Kaoru. He's never come home this late before. He tried calling Kaoru's limo driver, all of his friends, the host club members, and then finally Kyoya, who said that he'd contact his family's police and hospitals. Hikaru waited in anxiety and agony for what seemed like an hour and a half, but was only 23 minutes. Kyoya called back and said that Kaoru had been registered into the hospital on the other side of town. Hikaru felt his heart sink so low, that he thought he was dead. He slowly hung up the phone and demanded someone to take him to the hospital.

He was waiting for about an hour when the club members showed up. Tamaki was the only one who brought flowers with exotic gems wrapped around it in a vase. Hikaru moaned at the king's ignorance. Whatever the case may be, Hikaru was sure that his brother was not hurt at all. There was no need for flowers… as if he had died, or something. No, Hikaru tried to keep those kinds of thoughts as far away from him as possible. The main thought that wouldn't stop coming back was what on earth he could have done to get himself put in the hospital.

For the time being, no one spoke. The rest of the club knew how close the twins were, how they could never stand to live another day if the other was hurt, or worse. So they all were quiet, to let Hikaru get his thoughts straight. And for another half hour, they were quiet. At some point, Hunny started to cry, but the sounds of his whining and Mori hushing him were the only sound made in the room.

A doctor walked in through the large double doors.

"Hitachiin?" he called out for family.

Hikaru darted up and scurried forward, anxious, nervous, terrified, timid, petrified and he felt his insides twist and curl at odd angles. The doctor looked at his patient's identical twin with query look, and spoke.

"Well, looks like someone didn't have as much they wanted," the doctor joked. Hikaru looked at him with a fire in his eyes that burned with the flame and passion of a thousand suns. "I'm just joking. Gosh," the doctor defended. He coughed and looked at his clipboard. "So, your brother is in a stupor, but is still conscious. Only family may visit at this point. He will be here for about one to two weeks. He won't be able to speak fluently, nor act as if he were intelligent for several hours. But he will be okay… for now." As Hikaru listened, he couldn't miss the last part.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" he asked a bit confused.

"Well, on that one chance that he chooses to do this again, then you'll know." The doctor stated, then left him on his own.

Hikaru was more than curious to know what happened now. He told the club members that he will be going in to visit alone, and had said that they all could go home until tomorrow. When they left, Hikaru turned and quickly progressed to Kaoru's room.

Hikaru slowly opened the door to find his brother in the hospital bed, waving his arms lamely around, smiling, but not fully happy about something, acting all dazed and confused. Hikaru rushed to his bed and tried to communicate with him, but the doctor came from behind to remind him that his brother would be stupid like this for several hours, and then left… again. So Hikaru leaned in to kiss his brother's forehead, as he starts laughing at the touch. And for an hour and a half, Hikaru tried to make sense of Kaoru's non-sense.

Eventually, 6 hours passed and Hikaru could see that Kaoru was starting to comprehend words and understanding. Although he was still a little off. He spoke with a slight slur and an indefinite vocabulary, but he could hold a conversation. Hikaru tried his best to get a little info out of him, but since he didn't fully understand, he mainly kept telling him how much he loved him, and how much he was worried.

Now, 30 minutes had passes since then, and Kaoru was able to function correctly and properly.

"Oh, oh I think I'm gonna be sick…" he stumbled off towards the restroom, with Hikaru assisting him. He vomited plain stomach acid, and fell to the floor moaning with pain. Hikaru held him up so he wouldn't be lying on the bathroom floor. He brushed his twin's hair back out of his face constantly so he wouldn't be bothered by it. Kaoru kept his eyes closed to shade the bright light.

For a few seconds, they were quiet. Until Hikaru gently and calmly spoke in a hushed tone.

"… Hey… You gonna be okay?" at first he got no reply. "Look, I don't know what's going on. Kaoru, will you please talk to me?" Kaoru moaned, but in a slightly annoyed grunt this time. "…eh?... what's wrong?" Hikaru asked, slightly offended by his brother's sudden change of action.

Kaoru looked up at him, squinting slightly at the bright light; his golden brown eyes regretfully stared into its identical match. He looked down, confused, angry, sad, excited. He didn't know what to think, and there was no way he could ever tell Hikaru, the only person in the whole world that seemed to matter the most to him, what had happened to him that night.

Kaoru was back in his hospital bed now. Hikaru was sitting as close as he could to his side, preoccupied with watching his brother sleep, almost guarding him. He was at the edge of his seat, bouncing his knee on his leg, and his fist perched on his chin. More awake than asleep at 1:08 in the morning. He kept pondering about how Kaoru had been acting the day before. He kept thinking of their past together as best friends, the closest brothers could be. They have always been so close. What could have possibly happened to Kaoru?


	3. Chapter 3

No one belongs to me. Ps- no homo. I don't really support twincest, but I do think that they love each other to death, as brothers, not lovers.

* * *

><p><em>What will become of my dear friend?<em>

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_And though I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may it doesn't last…_

On the way home from the hospital, Hikaru noticed Kaoru staring out the window. He saw his twin as beautiful, but still, he wished Kaoru would tell him what happened.

Kaoru gazed through the streets as they passed all the commoners, the markets, the trees, the lights, the playground, the buildings…

"Hey…" Kaoru's focus suddenly blurred as he heard a quiet, familiar voice somewhere behind him in the limo. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hikaru asked in the calmest voice Kaoru has ever heard from him.

"Yeah…" Kaoru dejectedly stated. He didn't look his brother in the eyes the rest of the way home.

When the driver opened the door on Kaoru's side, he darted into the mansion. Hikaru, rapidly stunned for a second, was quick on his tail, leading into a chase around the entire Hitachiin Mansion. Kaoru scurried around every corner he's memorized while growing up playing games with Hikaru. Hikaru, a bit furious at his brother taking off so impassively, felt a large amount of adrenaline flashing through his veins. He knew he was a bit faster than Kaoru, so why does he think he can get away this easy?

Hikaru approached a six intersection hallway, which he stopped in the middle to catch his breath. _Why is he running from me?_ He thought. _why __**would**__ he run from __**me**__?_ He questioned even more.

Kaoru was hiding behind an exotic piece of the hallway. He squatted down with his elbows in his waist and his hands covering his mouth to prevent any noise. He tried to catch his breath while sweating persistently. He deep breathed for a few seconds before quietly leaning over to peek one eye behind the corner. He panted a bit more and when he determined that Hikaru was gone, he sighed and grinned.

"You know," Kaoru jumped startled and stunned. Hikaru was leaning against a clay planter piece, arms folded, grinning wildly, eyes closed, one foot planted on the ground, the other planted on the side of the large flower pot. Kaoru hyperventilated, and then settled down, not completely calm at first. "You're not a very good hider… if you choose the same spot… over… and over… again." Hikaru opened his eyes and grinned at Kaoru, who looked at him with a sheepish pout face. "You know we both know these halls more than anywhere else. Why try?"

"Well maybe if you weren't chasing me, I wouldn't have been too excited to stop running!" Kaoru defended loudly.

"Well maybe if you weren't running from me, I wouldn't have been instigated to chase you!" Hikaru laughed back.

"Well," Kaoru thought for a moment, "maybe if you weren't so… so…"

"So?" Hikaru pressed, smiling at his victory of their game.

"… Whatever!" Kaoru pouted. He turned to hide _his_ smile from his brother, but Hikaru, to Kaoru's dismay, commenced a tickle fight. Struggling to free himself from giggles and Hikaru's grip, Kaoru took off running again. Hikaru bolted up and chased after him again.

The laughing boys soon found themselves falling down a miniature slope in their garden. They laughed at their stupidness as brothers and laid in their yard as mid-day fast approached. Kaoru laughed although his guilt still lingered. Fortunately, it didn't affect him too much, and he was able to distract Hikaru for this long.

Hikaru stopped laughing, and gave his twin a sad smile. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Kaoru looked at the sky and falsely assured, for Hikaru's sake of course, "… Yeah…"

Hikaru sat up and looked at him and determined that he was lying. He sighed sadly and got up. On his way back inside, he glanced at Kaoru, who was still staring at the nearly cloudless sky. Kaoru's eyes watered up without fail and he blinked them down effortlessly. He frowned vastly, and rolled over on his side to face the rose bushes. Hikaru slowly turned his head back and closed the door.


End file.
